List of terms used when filming elevators
This is a list of some terms used when filming elevators. To describe elevators 330-YAY 330-YAY or 330 Oh Yeah is a sarcastic term to describe a elevator due to its cheap built quality compared to older elevators. 8800 AP A term used to describe a with Linea fixtures that looks the same as the elevators. This term was created by Reza Tanaka and it was taken from the total of 3300 and 5500, in which 3300 plus 5500 equals 8800. This term is less popular. Adams WIN This is a sarcastic term created by Georgef551 to describe an elevator with Adams WN button fixtures. The term itself is a pun name from Adams WN. Bird Chirp (or simply "Chirp") A term used to describe a floor passing sound common on older Dover elevators from the 80s and early 90s, consisting of a very short high-pitched beep. BFA-nized To be added. Brokevator/Failevator A term used to describe a broken elevator or an elevator doing unusual actions. Chewbacca Term used to describe a hydraulic elevator with a booming motor. Chewbacca was originally created by CVE9120 (formerly suzzex), with the help of ih8escalaroes and schindlerhaughton, to describe one of the Dover elevators in the bank of two (the other one named Chewbacca Jr.) at Roosevelt Field mall's food court (Garden City, Long Island, NY). Those who live on Long Island or in/near the New York area believe that since the Roosevelt Field elevator is the original Chewbacca, that is the only one. Classic Leveling/Pre-Doors Classic Leveling or Pre-Door is a term used most commonly with Otis elevators; a term to describe the doors opening while the elevator is leveling. Crapvator A sarcasm term first used by SchindlerLift1874 to describe a bad elevator. Crash-leveling A term used to describe an old single speed elevator (AC/1)Leveling is not applied for AC single speed traction elevator. that stops on a floor violently without slowing down. CRISIS A sarcasm term first used by CubsRule2040 to describe a ThyssenKrupp ISIS elevator; this term is also used in the elevator industry, mainly by technicians. Daim Daim (originally Dajm from'' Marabou'', Dime in UK and Ireland until 2005) is a crunchy butter almond bar covered in chocolate. The Pronounciation of this word sounds similar to damn. Using Daim instead of damn came up in Microsoft Network Messenger by ATITANIC1992 and PostTower and experiened a widespread within the european (mostly nordic and German) elevator community. Nowadays considered the damn which makes laugh and therefore, less mad. This term is often used if there is something disappointing on an elevator like a heavy modernisation or an elevator being locked off or turned off. The expression has a quite similar meaning to fail or epic fail. DD Stand for . Death Trap Death trap is a term to describe an elevator that either makes unusual movements or unusual sounds that renders it seemingly dangerous. Door Disease This term is used when the doors of an elevator, usually Otis, do unusual phenomena that sometimes hinders elevator operations. Dover Buzz This term is used to describe the piezo buzzer floor passing sound used on Dover and ThyssenKrupp elevators made pre-2011. Dovis This term was first created by musicfreakcc and use to describe a Dover elevator with Otis modernizationDover/Otis "Dovis" Elevator at Children's Healthcare of Atlanta Hospital, or vice versa. Epic Fail Epic Fail is said when something very bad or stupid happens. Georgef551 says "E-P-I-C Fail" to The Price is Right Losing Horns. Since then, several elevator enthusiasts have mimicked georgef551 in such situations. Epic Win Epic Win is said when something very good happens. Fail Fail is said when something bad or stupid happens. Fakespace A term used to describe an elevator in Sweden that got modernized by Kone with a generic controller. This term was first created by RailCarADDE. Flatpack Flatpack is a term used by Beno to describe a very basic elevator. Another alternative name is "bog standard generic" which is used to describe a very basic generic elevator.Generic lift companies (Beno.org.uk) Gado-gado or Amburadul Parah A term use by several Indonesian elevator filmers to describe an elevator (and also unidentified elevators) that has one, two or even more elevator fixtures from other brands. Sometimes, this term is also combined with Dovis. The name "gado-gado" was taken from a traditional Indonesian fruit salad which contains various kinds of fruits and mixed with peanut gravy. Another name is "Amburadul Parah", which is a sarcasm version and was taken from "amburadul" which means "disordered" ("Berantakan" in Indonesian) and "parah" means "severe". "Gado-gado" also used by Indonesian elevator filmers to describe a building which has many elevators installed by various different company (mostly older shopping centres). Generic :Please refer to and in Elevatorpedia. Usually describe elevators which installed some other elevator component companies' fixtures (like and ) and elevators which installed by some elevator companies which don't make their own equipment. This term firstly used by Beno but later also used on few elevator filmers (like AnjasomcKONE/Schindler/Generic lift at Boots, County Mall, Crawley and PostTower1958 Bruno Haack lift (md. generic) at Robert-Schuman-Berufskolleg. Essen, Germany). Grocery Store Beep/Grocery Beep/Checkout Beep A term used to describe ThyssenKrupp's current floor passing chime that replaced the piezo buzzer (Dover Buzz) around late-2011 (which was firstly discovered by suzzex)Famous "Super" DOVIS Hydraulic Elevator - 77 Quaker Ridge Road - New Rochelle, NY. It was to believed to have started after thyssenelevator95 mentioning the floor passing chime resembling the beep made by checkout scanners. Grotty Grotty is a term used to describe a derelict-looking lift/elevator (and sometimes places) in the United Kingdom. This term was often used by Beno and mrmattandmrchay. GS Short from Goldstar elevator, this term is often used by many Indonesian elevator filmers. HIGHdraulic HIGHdraulic or sometimes Highdraulic is a term to describe a very tall hydraulic elevator that serve 6 or more floors, or any hydraulic elevator traveling a similar or greater height than that of 6 floors. Some filmers use "SKYdraulic" when referring to a hydraulic elevator serving over 10 stories a height similar to that of over 10 floors, such as the very tall Otis hydraulic elevators at the Newseum in Washington, D.C., which are the tallest hydraulic elevators in the world. Huge Clown Car A term use to describe a very small elevator. Hyuckdai or Yuckdai A term created by SchindlerLift1874 to describe a bad or a death-trap elevator. Innovated A term used by several American elevator filmers to describe an elevator with or have been modernized with Innovation fixtures. Jolt Used to describe a very rough and sudden elevator start and stop, often found on older . Jonas Jonas refers to something crappy (alternative to 'Filechia'). Kombs A term used by pnwelevator and CubsRule2040 used to describe a Kone elevator. Konis Same as Dovis above, this term is use to describe a Kone elevator with Otis modernization or vice versa. Kruppy Mod A term use to describe an elevator that has been modernized by ThyssenKrupp. It was believed to have been created by TheElevatorChannel. LOUDraulic This term is use to describe a very loud hydraulic elevator. LOWdraulic This term is uses to describe a hydraulic elevator that serves a very low travel distance (ususally 10 to 15 feet). This term was created by CaptainElevator42189 in 2009 when he filmed an elevator at a UT Austin building that served only 10 feet of distance. LUPed :Please refer to in Elevatorpedia. A term used by mailerdiablo. Which mean elevators built/ after the Lift Upgrading Programme (LUP) by the Housing and Development Board (HDB). Mi-Chronic 10 Another term created by Georgef551. This term is use to describe a misleading or bugged Schindler elevator. Microwave Beep A term created by CubsRule2040 to describe a floor passing sound resembling the beeps made when pushing buttons on a microwave ovenInteresting ThyssenKrupp Traction Elevators @ the UTEP Bioscience Research Building in El Paso, TX; this floor passing sound was common on older Otis Series 1 elevators as well as some Dover and ThyssenKrupp elevators. Mitsy Short for . Mod or modded Short for and modernized respectively, this term is use to describe an elevator that has been modernized. Monty Short for . MRLed A term that was believed to be created by mrmattandmrchay to describe an old elevator that has been modernized into machine room less (MRL). This term was spoken on the second video of his final Bracknell lift tour series when he was explaining about the modernized Kone Marryat & Scott elevators (modernized into Kone MonoSpace in 2013) in Princess Square shopping centre, Bracknell. MS Stand for , this term was created by justinpeng1998 sometime in 2010. OOS OOS is short for out of service, which is used to describe an elevator put into out of service mode or sometimes turned off. This term was created by Sumosoftinc and was populary used by several Indonesian elevator filmers. Otis Sito A term created by Georgef551 to describe an Otis elevator installed before 1980's with two nameplates on the door track where, reading from bottom to top, the nameplate on top appears upside down. Schnindler A badly modernized Schindler. Here is it. S**tler/F***ler A rude term to describe a bad . Sickma Sickma is a term created by SchindlerLift1874 to describe a bad or a death-trap elevator. Standard epic fail A term which was created by Reza Tanaka to describe a standard configuration of an elevator which is considered as epic fail. For example, the chimes in some old Hyundai elevators which has 4-stage chime for up and 2-stage chime for down. The another is directional arrow on the floor indicator of some Schindler MRLs (mainly 3300 AP and 5400 AP MRL) which in internal indicator the arrow appear when the elevator stops. Introduced in this wiki. STEPPED Another term created by SchindlerLift1874 to describe a Schindler or other elevators that have been modernized using (a generic elevator component company based in Shanghai, PRC) fixtures. ThyssenCrap/ThyssenKrapp A sarcasm term use by several elevator filmers to describe a bad . Trac-draulic Trac-draulic is a term to describe a very fast and quiet hydraulic (normally for ). Westy Short for . Wheee! This term is use to describe an elevator if the elevator is fast and fun to ride. This term is often used by Beno and dieselducy. Whimsical A sarcasm term used to depict a crappy elevator. Win Win is said when something good happens. Elevator filming strategy All Locked When all of the floors except lobby/ground levels served by an elevator require a key, a pass card, or pass code. Barrier A door requiring an access card or pass code that leads to the elevators. Busted/Denied/Turned Away Told not to film, denied permission to ride or film, and/or kicked out. Chickened Out Deciding not to film an elevator and leaving due to thoughts of what might happen, or being too scared to even try it. Exposure When the main elevator bank opens out to the street, in an open entryway, or close to the street, and does not require a card, key, or pass code to enter it. Keycarded Out/Key-card-e-vators When a hotel elevator requires a room keycard to call it or to press any floor except the lobby/ground level(s). The "Key-card-e-vators" term was created by escalatorgeek881.The Skyscraper Simulator Forum - Terms Used When Filming Elevators Keyed Out/Keyed Off When an elevator or floor requires a key. Locked Out/Locked Off When an elevator requires a card, pass code, or key to use. Otaku Mode, Harajuku Mode or Anime Mode When the elevator filmers wear harajuku/cosplay costumes when filming elevators, there are cosplayers in the elevator which the elevator was currently filmed (include the elevator filmers are followed by one or more cosplayers), the elevator filmers describe the elevator in Japanese, the elevator filmers use the anime merchandise (e.g. manga front cover or plush doll for opening signature) or another which is the elevator filmers filming elevators with some thing which is correspond to the J-stuffs. This term is first introduced by Reza Tanaka who is one of person in the elevator community who has a cosplay costume and a plush doll for opening signature. Introduced in this wiki. Overload Fail A term created by smexduck123 due to lots of people beyond the maximum weight going to an elevator cab. Restricted/ACed Access controlled. Tenants A single-tenant is an office building with one tenant in it, bi-tenant has two, tri-tenant has three, quad-tenant has four, etc. Turnstiles A device with either a gate or rotating bars used for access control that requires a card, pass code, or ticket to pass through, or used as a one way exit. Turnstiled Out An elevator bank behind turnstiles. Other terms ACME Indicator ACME Indicator is used to describe a generic digital floor indicator (dot-matrix or segmented display) made by CEElectronics and used for many modernizations and third-party installations. This term was created by Georgef551 and was accepted in the community when TheElevatorChannel used the term in one of his videos. Banjo Banjo is essentially a nickname for elevators that feel like they've been suspended by elastic brands. This nickname was believed to be created by musicfreakcc. Cab View Cab View is a filming techniqe which involves panning the camera horizontally and vertically to show most or all of the interior of the cab. Chewbacca This term is used when a motor (in ) has a certain pitch, sounding like Chewbacca. It was first used by suzzex (now CVE9120). Dinner Bell Dinner Bell is a term use to describe an elevator bell that sounds like a dinner bell. This was primarily used for . Elevator Drag Race Elevator drag race is a trend in an elevator community where one elevator filmer held an elevator race with another elevator filmer. This trend was created and popularized by Dieselducy. Elevator Duo/Trio This term is used when two or three elevator filmers film an elevator together. Epic Motor Wednesday (EMW) This term is used when an elevator filmer films and/or uploads an elevator with very loud motor sound on Wednesday. NationalElevator and CubsRule2040 have the most Epic Motor Wednesday videos, but recently JimLiElevators joined the trend. EMW is believed to have been started by NationalElevator Impact Cam Impact Cam is a term of a filming technique which involves placing the camera on the floor of the elevator cab to document ride quality. Fixture View (or Fixture Cam) Fixture View is a filming technique that involves getting a close-up view of a lit-up elevator button (usually on the car operating panel), either by zooming in or holding the camera up close. This term was created by CubsRule2040, although the technique has been done by other elevator filmers such as NationalElevator and suzzex. Man Powered Elevator (MPE) Man Powered Elevator or MPE is a term of stairs and may also turned-off escalators instead of elevator. This term was created by Georgef551 and later popularized by Dieselducy. Opening signature To be added. Category:Elevator filming habit